


Tonks Tries Again

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Tonks' Turn [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, F/M, Legilimency, Legilimens, Metamorphmagus, Metamorphmagus Sex, Metamorphosis, No metamorphosing rules, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Tonks is a secret legilimens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Harry stumbles upon Tonks in a corridor at Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a while coming. Once again, the initial text is direct from the book.

“OUCH!”  
He thought he might have broken his toe; as he clutched it and hopped on one foot, the Invisibility Cloak slipped off him.  
“Harry?”  
He spun around, one-legged, and toppled over. There, to his utter astonishment, was Tonks, walking toward him as though she frequently strolled up this corridor. Only moments ago he had been violently attacking a stretch of bare wall and now he was standing (or rather sitting) in front Tonks of all people. All thoughts of Draco Malfoy and the room of requirement were whisked from his mind by the sight of his one time lover. They both blushed, it seemed she, like him, was recalling their time in Harry's bedroom a year ago. Since then they had barely seen each other. She had rushed from the burrow in embarrassment when Dumbledore had delivered Harry to the Weasley's home over the summer. And then their had been the strange tension between them when she had helped him from the train... At the same moment they both broke the silence, "What're you doing here?" Harry picked himself up and dusted down his robes in a desperate attempt not to meet her eyes. When he finally looked up at her she was grinning sheepishly, an expression he had never really seen on her face before. To his surprise, she answered, "Well... uh... I was actually looking for you."  
"Me?"  
"Yeah... I..." She moved towards him and grasped his hand. He felt the warmth of her and gasped, desperate, suddenly to feel more of her. As if reading his mind - actually, she probably was reading his mind, he reminded himself - she pushed her body into his and nudged him towards the wall. She pressed her lips into his neck and pulled his hand downwards, slipping it into her tight trousers. He groaned at the feeling of her warm wet lips. He slipped a finger into her with ease and she moaned with longing. In that moment they wanted each other impossibly deeply. He was ready to topple to the floor and fuck right there. And Harry felt an odd sensation at his back. The wall appeared to be moving, breaking inwards. 

Harry realised as he fell onto a thickly carpeted floor that doors had opened. As Tonks landed on top of him he recalled what he had been doing before she had arrived. The room of requirement had opened for him and they were no longer in a chilly corridor. The room around them was warm and softly furnished. Harry craned his neck to see behind him and found himself staring at the foot end of a large and luxuriously sheeted bed. Harry's eyes snapped back to the woman straddling him. Tonks looked around as if barely taking in what she saw. In spite of the shock she must have felt - she could not have known the room was there - her mind deadened her surprise. Her primary impulse at that moment was an all consuming lust. She practically tore her shirt from her torso. As it came away her bare breasts were revealed. They bounced a little as she peeled the tight fabric from them. They were huge. Certainly bigger than when Harry had last seen them. His cock strained against his trousers at the sight of her weighty heaving chest. Tonks grinned down at him, feeling the pressure of his rock hard dick press into her rear. She shook her tits at him, giggling at how he moaned in desire.

She pushed herself onto her knees, lifting her body off of him. Harry wriggled up and attempted to rush his face towards her milky breasts. She stopped him with a finger and pushed him back towards the foot-board. She unzipped the front of her trousers and let the material part to reveal the tiny scrap of lace that passed for her underwear. The fabric was more see-through than anything and matched the shade of pink that she had conjured into her hair because she knew how incredible he had found it when she had first shown him her talent. Tonks now slipped her own hand into her her pants and drew it out again, glistening with her juices. Harry licked her fingers clean as she drew her wand and traced a line down the centre of the fabric. It fell away in shreds. She mirrored the movement on his clothes and they too dropped in tatters. He felt the smoothness of her skin against his own as she slid herself up his body, her pussy dripping onto the carpet between his legs. He lifted his knees to bring her closer as she too wrapped her own legs around his body, pulling the tow of them tighter. Harry's desperate cock rubbed against her parted lips and they both wailed. His precum further slickened her already moistened opening.

She slid herself onto him. It felt to Harry as if her body had been made for his. She was tight and wet and hot, already clamped hard around his dick. He whined in delight. She began to breathe heavier as she rubbed him up and down her insides, slowly using her own weight to drive him further into her. He pushed his face into the softness of her huge boobs and began to suckle on her nipples. She screamed properly for the first time, as he had known she would. Her thrusting became faster. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and pulled them tighter together, lifting himself to meet her limit. Harry lifted his face as she looked down and they embraced in a warm kiss. Harry's hand drifted across one large breast, lifting it a little and squeezing. Then he skidded across her beautifully flat stomach and, finally, flicked at the nub of nerves above the place where he was connected to her. She gasped and, with more confidence, Harry drove his fingers down and rubbed hard at her clit. She began to breathe harshly, squeezing him and gasping until, with a shriek, her walls clamped down on his cock and her juices blasted across his stomach. He pulled her to him again, delighting in how her tits impacted his chest.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

She quivered gently in the aftermath of her orgasm. Their skin stuck together with sweat. Harry lifted Tonks and laid her gently on the bed, something he would not have been able to do when they had first met. He looked to his right and, with a grin, realised the Room of Requirement was as keen for them to continue as he was himself. Standing on a small side table that definitely hadn't been there before was a collection of objects Harry hadn't know he'd wanted to see. There were a plethora of dildos of varying sizes, from a few short ones, an inch or so shorter than his own still stiff cock, up to huge ones Harry couldn't believe would fit inside a person. He was tempted to take each in turn and see how far they could get. But perhaps later. Tonks' voice reached him, still a little shaky, "Bring those," and she pointed.

He picked up instead a set of objects that lay neatly beside the range of dicks. and carried the back to her. She spread her arms wide as he clambered up next to her and he fixed one clamp to her large nipple. She moaned softly as the second one was attached and reached a hand down to her pussy. Harry took hold of her wrist with a smile and she laughed as he drew the handcuffs from behind his back. He shook them slightly before attaching them to a wrist and snaking the chain between the struts of the headboard before snapping her other wrist into submission. She wriggled and giggled shaking her boobs at him, topped with their shiny silver clamps, as she stroked along her body, touching and pinching her pale, warm, wet flesh. He positioned himself between her creamy thighs and caressed her still dripping lips. She squealed in delight and shifted to rub herself across the head of his slick cock. Harry groaned and placed his hands on her soft arse cheeks. He spread her bum and pushed forwards, touching the tight ring of her sphincter. 

He entered her rear and they both gasped. They locked eyes and Tonks nodded with a flashing smile. He pulled almost entirely out of her and thrust hard forward into her back passage. He thought he might come instantly. The tightness of her around him sent him wild. The force of the thrust caused her breasts to wobble and she screamed in a mixture of delight and pain as the clamps moved on her big nipples. She strained against the cuffs, her fingers miming the movement that she was desperate to mirror in and across her pussy. Harry thrust again. He began to fuck her arse with great ferocity, pistoning in and out of her as she screamed in delight as each push went deeper into her. Harry's balls slapped against her cheeks and over the sound she screamed "More! I want more." Harry opened eyes he did not know he had closed in pleasure and they fell upon the table. He snatched up his wand and summoned a large black dildo from the surface. He drove this hard into Tonks and she wailed. It spread her pink lips wide and her mind frayed at the feeling of both her holes being stuffed with dick. Harry tapped the cock with his wand and it began to thrust and vibrate in its own right. Tonks began to breathe unevenly as Harry and the dildo alternated, one in one out, in her holes. She could feel that she was close when Harry, himself desperate for release, grasped the bed posts and propelled himself into her further. He hit her limit and she moaned louder than ever, her nipples held by the clamps pushing her to the line of pleasure and pain and whipping her back. 

With the added power of his arms pushing him into his love he felt the approach of orgasm. Seeing the look on his face Tonks licked her lips, knowing what was coming. At this signal Harry tore out of her arse and dashed up to her, straddling her chest. A pumped his dick hard and came with equal force. His body tensed as cum exploded from him, spattering Tonks' face and neck. She laughed aloud, licking what she could. Harry kissed her, reaching up to release her hands, before turning around. He drew the cock from her pussy and buried his face in her, glorying in the taste of her cunt and in the sounds she made as he did so. In her turn, Tonks tapped Harry's balls from behind with her wand. He felt himself harden as she enveloped his cock with her mouth. The pleasured eachother until Tonks released him to scream. Harry worked harder at her clit until she came for a second time. 

He lay beside her and asked "Good?"  
"Let me show you," she replied with a wicked grin. Surprised, Harry nodded. She guided him onto all fours, stroking his arse and chest. Then she licked at the cleft of his bum.  
"What are you-?" He began. But he had to stop as he felt her tongue caress his entrance. He quivered as a hand stroked his balls. He was paralysed by unexpected pleasure as she took him. Her mouth did incredible things to him until, after little work, he came again.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> More will be on the way soon, I promise. Let me know if you enjoyed/anything particular you think might work for the future, I've only got a basic idea what I want to do with this. I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.


End file.
